


'Til my Lungs Give Out

by ToriCeratops



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Injury, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Recovery, Slice of Life, Terminal Illnesses, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: Their relationship is not exactly conventional.  But it is beautiful, and strong, and better than anything Malcolm had ever thought a broken person like him could have.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 33
Kudos: 63





	1. Drunk

## 

_ I met you in the dark, you lit me up _

_ You made me feel as though I was enough _

_We danced the night away, we drank too much_

He’s done it. He did it. He said what he rehearsed over and over again for weeks. He said it. He left. 

He’s free.

And now, he’s drunk as fuck.

“Malcolm, honey, can you even stand straight enough to pour another one?”

Malcolm looks over at Jackie and pouts. There aren’t two of her any more so the standing up too fast aftereffects have faded, at least. “I am  _ absolutely  _ fine,” he assures her and tries to convince himself. He is fine. He’s great.  _ He’s never been better.  _ “I am more than fine, actually.” The bottle of coconut rum is getting low and he holds it up to the light with a frown before just dumping the rest of it in his glass. There’s room for a drop or two of coke still! So that’s something. Then he looks back up at her and gives her his widest, most excited smile while waving the empty bottle about. “See! Perfect! And I’m free, Jackie. I did it. I never thought I would do it, but I did it. Can you believe I did it?” There’s a warmth flowing through his veins he hadn’t expected. He’s been drunk before, been out with friends - well, classmates, anyway. But the mix of the alcohol and euphoria from finally walking out of that cell with the intention to never ever fucking return is really something else. 

When Jackie leans in and presses a quick kiss to his cheek he feels the connection all the way to his toes and has to suppress a shiver. “I always believed you could do it.”

“We both did.” Gil comes into the kitchen with his own empty glass and sets it down on the counter before stealing Malcolm’s away from him. He holds it in the air, eyeing it suspiciously before taking a sip. “Jesus, kid.” He grimaces then breaks out into a laugh. “Why didn’t you just drink straight from the bottle?”

The warmth that lingers from Jackie’s lips and the sound of Gil’s laughter makes something inside Malcolm he usually keeps buried way  _ way the fuck down  _ poke its ugly head out and demand to be felt. He has to swallow and shake his head to focus on being good, behaving. 

“My mother taught me how to drink in a classy way,” Malcolm assures him, swaying forward to steal his drink back. “And really the first and only rule is ‘in a glass’”. 

The peal of Jackie’s laughter swirls around inside Malcolm’s alcohol floating brain into all the nooks and crannies that signal happiness and belonging. He loves it here, loves being with these two people more than anyone he’s ever known in his life. Her hand lingering on his shoulder as she leans in to grab her own bottle of vodka is almost too much and he has to swallow a groan. Like this he can smell her perfume, the lingering undernotes of the shower gel she uses. It’s all a mix of different berries and a hint of vanilla that she’s smelled like for as long as he’s known her. When she pulls away Malcolm finds that he’s standing stock still and blinking. To cover his haze he quickly takes a long draw from his drink.

His cough makes Gil laugh again. “Wow! I did make that strong.”

“Did you even put any more soda in?” Gil asks, taking the glass and pouring a little out into an empty cup. He doesn’t even wait for Malcolm’s answer before unscrewing the cap from the two liter and topping up Malcolm’s drink.

Now it’s a proper malibu and coke. 

The music drifting in from the living room shifts into something a little more upbeat and Jackie starts swaying her hips in the middle of the kitchen before dancing her way back out towards the comfort of their couches. Both men watch her go, Malcolm a little more slack jawed than he would normally allow himself to be, especially in Gil’s presence. Before he can catch himself he realizes that Gil’s looking at him now instead and tries to act like he’d just zoned out for a second instead of being mesmerized by the older man’s wife’s hips. 

Only…

Gil’s look is more contemplative than angry or incredulous. 

Malcolm frowns and tilts his head. He’d watch Gil’s hips move that way too. He’d watch both of them. Alone or separate. Hell, they’re pretty open with their affection and he’d had to start stepping out of the room when they got a little handsy with each other because of how turned on it makes him. 

Thankfully, he keeps his stupid mouth shut.

This time.

Gil seems to come to a decision then drops his head with a small smile. He pours himself another finger of scotch then reaches for Malcolm. “Come on kid, let’s see what that beautiful wife of mine is up to now.” He slides a hand along Malcolm’s shoulder until it rests at the nape of his neck. The touch is electrifying. With Jackie’s scent still lingering in Malcolm’s nose and now Gil’s touch, it’s all too much and he can’t hold back on the soft groan that escapes his lips. Fear follows on the heel of his own sounds but it’s pushed away by Gil’s unexpected movement.

Instead of pulling away, Gil holds on a little tighter, moves in a little closer.

“You coming?” His voice is low. Dangerous. 

All Malcolm can do is nod and be dragged along. 

In a haze, he wanders out to the living room with Gil, full glass still in hand. When Gil finally drops his arm and moves to sit on the couch Malcolm tries not to whine at the loss of their connection. Instead, he sets his glass on the coffee table and goes to where Jackie is messing with the stereo, hips still swaying in time with the music. 

For Christmas the year before Malcolm had gotten them an extremely nice set up, surround sound speakers and all. There’s a large pull out case that can house 20 CDs and given their extensive music collection, can make for an eclectic night of tunes. The case is only half full and while Jackie dances and sings along to what’s currently floating out of the speakers she starts putting in a carefully curated selection of discs. 

“What’s wrong with the stuff I picked out?” Malcolm pouts, resting his chin on her shoulder from behind. 

She reaches up to pat his head and plants another quick kiss on his cheek like earlier in the kitchen. “Nothing is wrong with your music. I just have a specific celebratory mood I’m looking for and the 80s and 90s is where that’s at.”

“You can celebrate with modern music! It’s not that different from 90s pop…” He grumbles and gives her a gentle head but. “Leave me ONE space. You have to.” Malcolm lets his bottom lip poke out in just the barest hint of a pout then bats his eyelashes at her. She obviously tries very hard to seem stern and unmoving. But the wrinkles around her eyes and the way she presses her lips together just a little too tightly to hold back on the smile give her away and Malcolm turns up the pout. It does the trick, her giggles escaping as she doubles over and spins out of his reach, leaving the last space open for him. 

Malcolm puts his chosen CD in, sets the music to shuffle, and their night continues on.

For several hours they dance, laugh, and tell stories. Jackie regales them with some of the more ridiculous 911 calls she’s been on in the last few months. As an EMT, she gets some doozies and loves to act out the best ones - changing names to protect the stupid, of course. Gil has one particularly epic tale of dumb criminals that seemed to keep having even dumber luck. But eventually they’d been tracked down and his retelling of their time in interrogation has Malcolm in stitches. He doesn’t have a lot of his own grand tales. His professors can be a touch insane from time to time but for the most part he simply enjoys being with Gil and Jackie, laughing, dancing, existing in the safety of their home. 

At some point, after a couple more drinks have vanished, the song he’d been hoping to hear from the album he’d chosen finally makes an appearance. 

Malcolm takes a long draw of his drink, standing from his perch on the edge of an oversized ottoman and starts to dance. 

“See, this is good music.” Malcolm sways over to the stereo to turn the volume up just a touch. When he turns around he finds that Jackie and Gil are curled up close on the couch, watching him. Gil has his arm around her waist, his hand down by her hips and thumb gently stroking the sliver of skin that peeks out between her jeans and her shirt. Jackie is leaned in against the side of his broad chest, a hand on his knee. But they aren’t looking at each other. They’re staring at Malcolm, two pairs of eyes tracking his movements. Under normal circumstances, the hint of something else, something besides amusement and indulgence in their gazes, would make him back down, curl up and hide behind a shy grin and his drink. But the adrenaline of the day still lingers, and mixed with the alcohol, begins to almost move his body for him. 

“You have my heart, and we’ll never be apart.” He moves his arms, raising them high above his head so he knows his shirt rides up just a touch. “Maybe in magazines, but you’ll still be my star.” He curls his hips, and comes up close. “Baby, ‘cause in the dark you can’t see shiny cars.” Malcolm slides his fingers through his own hair then drags them slowly down his neck, not quite making eye contact though the quick glances he makes down at the couple let him know they’re still watching with rapt attention. “And that’s when you need me there with you I’ll always share.”

When he makes it to the couch, Malcolm doesn’t hesitate. “Because… When the sun shines we shine together.” He carefully sinks down, one knee between Gil’s legs, the other between Jackies.

“Told you I’ll be here forever…”

They don’t stop him.

They don’t push him away.

Malcolm’s heart clenches in his chest and he falls silent under their gaze but he doesn’t stop moving. 

There’s a hand on his hips.

One on his arm.

He shifts forward more and forgets the lyrics when he realizes Gil is hard. And thick. 

Malcolm puts one hand against Gil’s chest, an anchor to hold himself upright. 

His body is overheated, and he’s stopped singing, stopped even realizing there’s music in the room. There’s nothing in the whole universe except the three of them. Gil’s hand on his hip, squeezing hard. Jackie’s fingers on his arm, soft and such a tender touch. Gil is looking at him like he wants to devour him, dark eyes intense. And when Malcolm looks at Jackie, she licks her lips.

Malcolm kisses her.

It’s wet and messy and he has absolutely zero control over his body as he slips his hand into the long, soft strands of her dark black hair. She tilts with him, guides him a little. On Malcolm’s left, Gil groans and his hips jerk forward, rubbing the hard length of his cock against Malcolm’s knee. 

Jackie pulls away first, a buzzed and lazy smile on her kiss swollen lips. Before Malcolm can take in the sight, memorize it in case it never happens again, he gets tugged forward to meet Gil’s lips in a harsh and bruising kiss. The older man takes full command of their embrace, a hand fisted in Malcolm’s hair guiding him in angle and pressure. Malcolm licks against the seam of Gil’s lips and he groans when he’s let in immediately, skin buzzing with electricity at the roughness of not just his lips but the rasp of his facial hair against Malcolm’s smooth skin. 

This time, it’s Malcolm that pulls away, though he doesn’t go far. He stops only to catch his breath, lingering right in Gil’s space, the heat of their shared breathing warm on his face. 

“We shouldn’t do this.” Gil closes his eyes, his words making Malcolm’s heart drop like lead into his stomach. But Gil doesn’t pull away or even make any movement to get Malcolm to leave. Instead, he rests his forehead against Malcolm’s and takes another deep breath. “Not right now. Not like this.”

“Did I do something wrong?” He asks, hating how small and scared his voice sounds.

“No, honey.” Jackie rubs her hand up and down Malcolm’s arm and gives him a squeeze. “You’re just... drunk. Very, very drunk.”

That makes Malcolm pull back and catch her gaze with a frown. “You’re both drunk,” he points out. They’ve all been imbibing since dinner. Admittedly, Malcolm has knocked back quite a few more than he usually does. 

“You’ve had more than both of us combined,” Gil points out. They’re both still touching him, similar to how they would normally comfort him but slightly more heated, more pointed in how they stroke and linger. “And,” Gil adds with a smirk, “we’ve got years of tolerance on you, kid.”

True. Which could mean he’s pushing things that they normally wouldn’t be comfortable with. “Would you let me do this if you were sober?” He asks, only slightly worried about the answer. 

Jackie moves her hand from Malcolm’s arm to his jaw, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “Would you have tried if you were?” 

He knows the answer to that but doesn’t respond right away. Neven in a million years would he have ever even entertained the thought of letting the two of them know his dreams, his fantasies. That he’s still sitting here, straddling them, being held by them and being accepted like this, is breaking down long held up walls around parts of his heart that he’d thought would be locked away for all of his life. 

Malcolm swallows, and shakes his head. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want this.” He forces himself to smile at Jackie then turns to do the same for Gil. His heart does a little flip to find them both still smiling back at him. “I think about you, both of you, all the time.”

Gil takes Malcolm’s hand away from his own chest and brings it up to press a soft, gentle kiss against the younger man’s knuckles. He doesn’t break eye contact with Malcolm, his gaze full of heat and desire but his touch such a soft caress that Malcolm thinks he may melt right then and there. 

“You’ve been in our conversations lately, too,” he confesses, sparing a quick glance at Jackie who nods, then leans in so they’re all close, her and Gil sharing a quick, gentle kiss before she, too, presses her lips against Malcolm’s knuckles. 

For a moment, he thinks maybe he’s actually died of alcohol poisoning and he’s in a heaven he’d never believed in until this moment. 

“But,” Jackie says, looking at Malcolm pointedly, “you need to be a part of those conversations. And sober.”

That sounds like a really fucking tall order. He will be lucky if he doesn’t wake up miserable, embarrassed as hell, and try to sneak out first thing in the morning. There’s a very good chance he’s going to do everything he possibly can to avoid ever talking about this again if he doesn’t go through with it now. Which it’s looking more and more like he won’t be allowed to. “I don’t know if I can when I haven’t been drinking,” he confesses. “I’m too… “ he tries to think of one good word that would sum up all his fears and insecurities, how terrified he is of how he feels about them ruining the relationship they’ve built over the last decade. But he can’t. It’s all too big, too much.

“If you can’t talk about it sober,” Gil points out, running his thumb over the back of Malcolm’s hand, “you shouldn’t do it drunk.”

Malcolm tries not to let that hurt, to focus on the fact that Gil is  _ right  _ and that it’s not about not wanting him. Everything the two of them are doing is just drawing him in more, pulling him closer into their orbit than he’d ever thought possible. But, right here, in this moment, it’s just their orbit. A low earth orbit, sure. But they have set up their boundaries and as much as Malcolm wants to push, wants to pout and kiss and touch his way back to where they were a moment ago, he knows better. He’s not sure at all that he’ll be able to face them in the morning, but he can promise himself he’ll try. Maybe if he talks himself up enough tonight he’ll have something of that bravado he’s carrying right now left over then. 

He also knows that if he doesn’t prove to them now that he can respect the line they’ve drawn, they’ll likely never trust him to make another concession like this.

“So what do we do now?” Malcolm asks, sitting back a little but not quite ready to remove himself from their laps, from their space.

Gil hums for a second then looks over at the clock on the wall above the stereo. “Well, considering it’s almost three a.m., why don’t we call it a night? Neither of us have to work tomorrow,” he nods to Jackie, “so we can have a late, lazy morning before we have to get you back to the station in the afternoon.” 

They all stand, Malcolm swaying on his feet so much that both of them reach out to steady him. Jackie pats his face once he’s stable and leans in for a tentative kiss which he accepts greedily. It’s not deep, just a firm press of lips while she holds him and he slips an arm around her waist. The grip Gil has on Malcolm’s arm goes tighter than he expects and Malcolm has to break away, dropping his head against Gil’s shoulder to catch his breath. 

“If you want me to stop, you’re going to have to stop… All of that,” he mumbles. 

“I know, kid,” Gil says, his fingers running through Malcolm’s hair while Jackie gently strokes his back. “Sorry. You’re kind of irresistible.”

Jackie brushes a lock of hair away from Malcolm’s tired eyes. “But we  _ are  _ talking about this tomorrow.”

“If I can manage, yeah.”

“We won’t push,” Gil assures him.

Jackie smiles and her voice is soft, reassuring. “This goes one hundred percent at your pace.”

That makes him scoff, but not unkindly. His pace a half an hour ago had been full speed ahead, fuck me please. But now… they’re at an odd standstill. And he has no idea how he’s going to be looking at all of this in the morning.

“My sober pace,” he says, ruefully. 

Both Jackie and Gil laugh, and nod. Jackie’s the one who answers. “Your sober pace.”

An hour later he’s still awake, laying in the guest room staring at the ceiling he’d memorized years before. Sounds begin drifting down the hall that he recognizes immediately. He’s heard them fuck before, when he was a teenager and here for weeks on end he’d sneak out of the guest room and listen properly. The squeak of their mattress, the occasional bang of a hand or body against the wall, Gil’s deep, commanding voice, Jackie’s soft cries - they all fueled his dreams in all of the best ways possible. Tonight, he stays where he is. He can’t make out any words but he can hear the rhythm, the muffled sounds of pleasure. 

He thinks of them, of what they must look like right now. While he’s trying to imagine who is on top, who sets their pace, Malcolm slides a hand into his soft pajama pants and begins stroking his rapidly hardening cock. 

When he thinks of Gil, Malcolm wants the older man to take complete control of his body. But the idea of someone with such strength, such a presence, submitting to Jackie, drives something wild and unhindered through Malcolm's spine. She would make him bend to her will, holding him down, riding him at her own pace, taking her pleasure without care for her husband’s. 

He wonders how she would be with Malcolm between them, would she be just as fierce and commanding as she can be with Gil? Would she be soft and tender like she always is with Malcolm? What would her hands feel like on his body? Her lips on his cock.

In the emptiness of the quiet house the sounds seem more amplified than ever. Jackie’s sounds are less guarded, less quiet. She cries out more often as the rhythm he can make out of their movements increases to a brutal pace. There’s a steady, beautiful baritone undernote to it all that he knows is Gil, could recognize him anywhere. He imagines his hands, strong and sure, mapping out every inch of Malcolm’s skin, memorizing him like he wants to memorize Gil. Malcolm thinks of his cock, more of a reference now that he’s had the chance to feel it, hard and stiff against himself. He’s always imagined him well endowed but now he  _ knows.  _ Malcolm felt that thickness through the fabric of the older man’s trousers, and now he imagines him sliding into Malcolm’s body. 

Malcolm bites his lip at the image, at the thought of being fucked open by Gil with Jackie right there, kissing them both, her hands going wherever she damn well pleases. 

Jackie’s noises become one, long shout of ecstasy and Malcolm shudders through the unexpected force of his orgasm barrelling through him out of nowhere. His toes curl into the sheets and his back arches off the bed, hot streaks of come striping the dusting of hair on his abdomen. By the time he falls boneless against the mattress, Jackie has fallen silent once more but the muffled noises of the bed rocking continue. He strokes himself lazily, spine curling at the over-stimulation while he waits to hear the tell tale sound of Gil coming too, picturing it, dreaming of it.

Aching for it. 

Once the house falls into silence again, Malcolm groans and cleans himself with his dirty t-shirt then buries his head in the pillow, stifling a frustrated shout. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep after that, however, and he sleeps heavily, dreaming of soft hands and rough kisses. 


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignoring canon time line that he broke with his dad at 21ish because you can't go to Quantico until you're 23. So Malcolm is late 22 here and in grad school.

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_

_ For a minute, I was stone-cold sober _

_ I pulled you closer to my chest _

The overwhelming smell of coffee drags Malcolm back to consciousness. He licks at his dry and parched lips and groans, trying to stretch out his sore and aching muscles while his head protests every single movement. Thankfully, he doesn’t feel it in his stomach, but the rest of him…

Sunlight is already peeking through the gap in the closed curtains, catching dust motes and reflecting like glitter. He smiles, the familiar sight of the morning light illuminating soft blue colored walls and faded yellow curtains. When Malcolm rolls over with a groan, trying to decide whether or not to attempt to go back to sleep, he finds out why the coffee scent had been so strong. 

Sitting on the night stand is a bottle of cold water, a bottle of advil, and a still steaming mug of coffee. He forces himself to sit up and reach for the mug, taking a deep inhale and sighing at the scent. It’s sweet, extra sweet, with just a hint of creaminess. Just how he likes it. 

After taking several cautious sips and downing three advil with the cold water, the thought crosses his mind that either Jackie or Gil had been in here recently and dropped all this off just for him.

And then, he remembers.

Malcolm almost drops his coffee at the same rate his heart plummets into his stomach. 

What has he done?

What was he  _ thinking _ ? 

He sets the mug back on the nightstand and slinks down under the covers, hiding from the sun and the world and attempting to hide from himself. He had made such a fool of himself the night before. Dancing and  _ singing. _ Did he crawl in their lap? Laps? Who did he kiss first?

Under the covers, Malcolm brings his fingers to his lips and takes a deep breath. The memory of Jackie’s soft, tender attention comes back first. She had been careful with him and tasted of the apple flavored drink she’d been sipping on all night. He can almost taste it now, though the actual sensation is long gone. And then there was Gil, watching them kiss, gripping him tight, almost possessive. His kiss had been the exact opposite of Jackie’s - demanding and rough. Mind melting. 

Malcolm wishes he could just sink into the mattress and disappear. The details are fuzzy, but the sense memories - of their lips, their hands, their skin - it’s all still there bright as day and he can’t imagine what is going through their heads this morning. 

His chest aches with fear and worry. Did he push too far? Were they just indulging him so he didn’t get hurt? What if it’s just a one off thing for them? Malcolm needs them in his life. And he can’t help but think that, maybe, he’s ruined any hope of going back to what they were before. Now that they know, they know what he thinks, what he wants. 

“Malcolm, honey?”

Jackie’s voice is followed by a soft knock and Malcolm attempts to sink even further beneath the blankets. When the sound of the door opening breaks through his solitude Malcolm allows himself to peek out from behind his cover, just enough to see that she’s alone then hides again. 

“Malcolm isn’t here,” he grumbles, his voice a lot whinier than he intends. 

But Jackie just laughs and comes to sit on the edge of the bed, poking around gently until she finds an arm to rest her hand over. “I see you’ve already gotten into your coffee. How’s your head?”

“Miserable. I took the advil, though. Thanks.” Malcolm may be too embarrassed to show his face but he still has manners. 

“That was Gil,” Jackie tells him while rubbing his arm through the comforter. “He brought it in a few minutes ago.” She falls silent for a moment, and Malcolm takes the time to slowly bring the blanket down enough he can really get a good look at her. Her long black hair is twisted up in a messy bun with strands floating out in every direction. She’s wearing a loose button down shirt that likely belongs to Gil and soft plaid pants. She also doesn’t have any makeup on but still looks bright and almost glowing, her eyes crinkled in a soft smile. As with every other time he looks at her, Malcolm thinks she’s beautiful. 

“He’s worried about you,” Jackie says once Malcolm finds enough courage to look her in the eyes. 

Malcolm swallows. “About what?” His voice is barely more than a whisper, his own conflicted feelings and fears constricting around his chest. 

“Oh, about a lot of things.” She sighs and looks away, blinking down at a spot on the floor with her brows knit in thought. “At the top of his list is his fear that we took advantage of you last night.”

“What? No!” Malcolm bolts upright and immediately has to cradle his head when it protests the sudden movement. But after a deep breath and moment to stop the world from spinning, he pushes on. “I wanted that,” he insists. Malcolm puts his hand over hers where it is still resting on his arm. “Wanted you, both of you. So much.”

“Alright, take it easy.” Jackie looks back at him, a deep sense of relief evident in her eyes. She turns her hand under Malcolm’s so they’re palm to palm and entwines their fingers together. “I believe you. Then second on his list is that you might feel like us sending you off to bed was rejection.”

He can’t deny that is what had hit him first. Even though he’d worked his way through it, paid attention to how they were focusing on having discussions, moving at a pace more likely to be acceptable for Malcolm once he wasn’t floating in alcohol… He hadn’t been able to keep away the stab of pain and worry those thoughts had caused, no matter how much logic he applied to the situation. 

“I… I felt that, I’ll admit. But logically I knew better, even as drunk as I was. I promise.”

Her smile is even more brilliant than before. “Good.” She pats him on the cheek before standing and heading back toward the door. “Then get your ass out of bed and grab a shower. Gil is working on breakfast. We’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen.”

It takes him a few more minutes but when his eyes finally focus on the clock on the nightstand and he realizes it’s after eleven already, he finally forces himself to move. 

The shower is a godsend. Hot water soothes the lingering ache in his head and helps loosen the knots of tension throughout his muscles. He takes his time cleaning up, massaging his scalp a little longer than necessary, scrubbing every inch of his skin twice, then lingering under the steaming spray. The sooner he gets out, the sooner he has to face Jackie and Gil.

And like hell he’s ready for that. 

_ God, what has he gotten himself into?  _ Malcolm tilts his head up into the spray and stands there for a long time, afraid to move, afraid to make a decision. No direction he chooses to go from here is going to be an easy one. He can ask for forgiveness, beg them to forget last night ever happened. But then how will they look at him, knowing what he let slip? How will he look at them, knowing how close they’d let him get and that he’d ended his chances? 

Then there’s the possibility of accepting that it happened, but that it shouldn’t. They could simply call it a good night and move on, knowing things are different now but simply… ignoring them.

What they can’t do, what he has ruined, is any chance of going back to what they were. He needs them in his life, he needs the support and unconditional love they have always offered him. He needs to know that when he’s excited about something or just needs to vent about life, he has someone he can call and they’ll not only listen but actually absorb what he’s saying, give him feedback and advice - sometimes even if it's what he doesn’t want to hear.

He could really use that right now, as a matter of fact, only his problem is  _ with  _ the people he always turns to. 

And what if he does accept what has happened? What if he goes in there and they talk about last night and what they want and it’s not the same thing for them? He needs them, he loves them, and yes he wants them physically but it is so much more than that.

When he has that thought, Malcolm realizes that is what he’s really afraid of. 

He’s afraid, no, he’s terrified, that they want him, but just for a one off thing, just a temporary body to help warm their bed and have a little fun with.

It’s not that he’s ever thought they  _ would  _ do something like that.

But they’re married. They have been for longer than he’s known them. And they’re  _ happy _ . 

How on earth could they ever want something serious from Malcolm knowing how broken and messed up he is?

Eventually, he has to turn off the water. He has to face these fears head on one way or another and he’s not going to be able to do that standing here getting pruney.

Even after the water is turned off, though, he lingers. 

He grasps for a towel and slowly dries off, taking much longer than he normally would before wrapping the cloth around his hips and slipping back down the hall into the guest room that is  _ essentially  _ his and has been for a decade. 

Malcolm puts on a loose t shirt and comfortable pair of jeans, takes a deep breath, and goes to face the music. 

Most mornings that Gil has off and stays in to cook breakfast are a loud affair. There’s usually music, too much food, and laughter coming from the kitchen by the time Malcolm wanders in. But today is different. Not only is it pushing noon, but there’s no music, no giggling like he’s used to. It’s not somber, but definitely more subdued than normal.

Gil is still in front of the stove like he’d expected. Only rather than singing off key while dancing around the kitchen he nurses a mug of black coffee and frowns down at the pan he’s apparently just started heating up. He’s in his own flannel pants and a simple black tank, the muscles on his tanned arms drawing Malcolm’s gaze in for several long heart beats.

“Hey kid,” he says when Malcolm taps against the door frame to let him know he’s there. Gil looks back over his shoulder with a tentative smile. “French toast?”

All the fears and worries and hang ups Malcolm has gone over and over in the last half hour or so are suddenly and unexpectedly reflected in Gil’s gaze. 

And it hits Maclolm then, and he’s mad it took him so long even after everything that Jackie had said, that Gil is just as afraid of the outcome of all of this as he is.

They’ve been close for years. He’s been the only positive role model in Malcolm’s life since he was 11 years old. Malcolm has spent  _ ages  _ in this house going from quiet and broken child to awkward and raging teenager. Then, he’d left and gone off and grown up. And in the years he was away things shifted between them, between all three of them.

Every time he’d come home to visit things were a little more different each time.

And now, they’re at a crossroads.

Malcolm realizes he holds all the cards and whatever direction he goes, it’s all on his shoulders.

With a deep breath and pulling himself up as straight and tall as he can manage, Malcolm makes his way to Gil’s side. 

Gil startles just a touch, smile still small and unsure as he looks over at the younger man.

Malcolm can do this. He wants this. He needs to let him know that everything is good, everything is amazing, and that they’re going to keep moving forward. 

So he steels himself, reaches out to put a hand on Gil’s shoulder and encourages him to turn and face him. Malcolm gives him a brilliant smile which seems to confuse the older man for a second. 

Then he lifts up on his toes and kisses him.

Gil’s reaction is immediate.

He drops the handle of the pan he’d been holding and turns completely into Malcolm’s space, sliding one hand against his hip and the other cradling his face as they kiss, slow and soft and sweet. Malcolm melts into it, keeping their movements gentle. He needs to pour as much of his reassurance into this as he can. So he moves closer, pressing his body against Gil’s, shoulder to toe until they’re wrapped up in each other’s arms.

Malcolm fits there perfectly.

“Good morning,” Gil whispers against Malcolm’s lips when they finally stop. He shifts, clinging tighter to Malcolm while he presses his cheek against the younger man’s temple and inhales deeply. 

“Good morning to you, too, Gil.” Malcolm can’t hide the smile on his face but squeezes back just as tightly, excited that he was able to swallow his fears and push forward with this. 

A sound from the other side of the kitchen drags both of their attentions away from each other though they don’t pull back. 

Jackie is sitting at the kitchen table, her elbow resting on a stack of envelopes, chin propped up in her hand with a huge cheshire grin on her face. 

“What?” She asks, smile not going anywhere after they both just stare at her for a moment too long. “I take it french toast sounds good to Malcolm?”

Malcolm sighs and looks back at Gil with an easy smile of his own. “French toast sounds great.”

When Gil gives him another quick, easy kiss Malcolm thinks maybe he really has died and gone to heaven. “Then go sit at the table. I’ll have everything ready soon.”

Reluctantly, Malcolm slips out of Gil’s arms and does as he’s told, stopping only to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. At the table Jackie is still staring at him, silent until he sits down in the chair next to her.

“Feeling better?” She asks with a hand on his knee.

Malcolm sighs, but nods. “Much. Thank you.”

He helps her sort through the various envelopes in front of her while Gil cooks in silence. For a long time, it feels like nothing has changed. Gil starts whistling as he flips thick pieces of bread in the pan and Malcolm and Jackie flick through mail, sorting it into ‘junk’, ‘bills’, and ‘important’ piles. He’s been helping her do that for years and even recognizes some of the return addresses as frequent correspondents of theirs - some family, some old friends. 

It’s an easy silence, comfortable. Malcolm’s never been so grateful for it in his life. 

About the time the two of them finish up and Jackie takes the various stacks to set them where they belong on the small desk at the side of the room, Gil brings over three heaping plates of food. French toast and plenty of bacon are piled on each plate and despite knowing he’s going to regret stuffing his face with so much grease and carbs later, it’s a rare indulgence that Malcolm tucks into eagerly. 

As he starts though, he realizes that he needs to be the one to kick off this conversation they’re all waiting on pins and needles to have.

“So,” he begins after swallowing his first bite of sickly sweet fried toast. “About last night…”

“So you don’t need to be drunk to talk about this?” Jackie winks at him with a soft kick under the table.

“Apparently not,” he concedes. “I’m sorry.” That much is true. No matter what, he never should have made assumptions and tried  _ anything  _ without asking.

Gil sets his fork down and makes sure Malcolm is looking at him before speaking. “Are you sorry you did anything or just embarrassed?”

“Um, neither?” Both of them give Malcolm an odd look so he barrels on. “I mean, I am absolutely embarrassed, yes. I made a fool of myself. But I’m not sorry I did anything just, the way I went about it?” He doesn’t mean for that to come out as a question, but it does. 

“What would you have done differently?” Jackie asks patiently.

“I probably would have asked first. Made some kind of comment or inquiry as to the... receptiveness? And I certainly shouldn’t have just kissed you like that.”

Jackie shrugs her shoulders and drops her gaze with a smirk while Gil shakes his head. “I’m okay with it. It was really fucking hot,” he says, voice low. 

Malcolm nearly chokes on his bacon and has to set the rest of it down to try and catch his breath. He remembers feeling Gil’s reactions to seeing Malcolm and Jackie together, how he’d kissed him afterwards. 

The intensity of the sounds floating down the hall later in the evening. 

“Malcolm, we’re…” Jackie munches on her bacon for a second, obviously thinking over the best way to phrase whatever she needs to say. “We like to have fun. We’ve had several regular partners over the years and a few parties where we got a little more adventurous.”

Something twists in Malcolm’s stomach and suddenly he’s lost his appetite. He bites at his lip and tries not to let his reaction be too noticeable. 

“So this is just physical?”

“No,” Gil says immediately. He pushes his half empty plate towards the center of the table and turns to face Malcolm more directly, reaching for him. “Never with you.” Gil places a hand on the side of Malcolm’s neck and strokes his thumb just on the edge of the younger man’s jaw. His skin is warm and soothing, a welcome touch that has Malcolm fighting to not sink into it with his eyes closed.

Jackie shifts closer too, her hand back on Malcolm’s knee. “If it was just physical, we wouldn’t have sent you to bed last night. But we could never take the chance with you that we’d crossed a line somewhere. We have to know. We care about you way too much.”

“I care about you too.” Malcolm’s voice is almost a whisper, shaken and delighted in ways he’d never thought possible. “And I want  _ so much  _ that I’m afraid to ask for it. I never even thought this could be a possibility. My  _ wildest  _ fantasies got kind of out there, but never had I ever entertained them as anything but just that.”

He watches them both, glancing back and forth as they communicate silently with each other, and holds his breath.

“We do want you,” Jackie starts in earnest. She moves her hands so they’re both covering one of Malcolm’s. “I think we really started realizing it when you were here for Christmas.”

The look on Gil’s face is a bit distant, apparently remembering something with fondness if his soft smile is anything to go by. “It took us a few months to really get each other to admit it.” 

Jackie winks at Malcolm. “And then we  _ really  _ started noticing the way you looked at  _ us _ .”

Malcolm takes a minute to absorb all of that information. Christmas was almost ten months ago. They’ve been talking about this for a long time, then. There have been plenty of opportunities for them to bring it up, including every break between the normal semester and his summer classes that he spent at their house. But they had never said anything, Malcolm hadn’t even gotten any hints… he wonders if that was intentional or if he’s just that unobservant. Were they waiting for  _ him  _ to say something? “If this isn’t just a physical thing you guys want, then what is it? How will it work? If I get accepted to Quantico in the spring I’ll most likely wind up living in DC. It’s not any further than Boston, but it’s still not New York.”

Instead of voicing his insecurities, he tries to focus on the two of them, on what they think is going to happen. If they can convince him they’re serious, then maybe the insecurities will go away.

Okay, the insecurities aren’t going anywhere, but he can hope.

“If you want to do this,” Jackie assures him, “we’ll just be travelling a little more often. You already come see us fairly frequently and our days off have been lining up for years now.”

“Plus,” Gil adds. “Neither place is too far if I have to get called in that I can’t make it back that same day.”

Malcolm swallows and nods again. “Okay, so that’s the logistics but…” He doesn’t want to seem unsure about this to either of them, doesn’t want to give them a reason to back off. But to his surprise, they both give him an easy smile, and lean in a little more. 

“The relationship?” Jackie asks.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll be honest Malcolm,” she says, “we’ve never had anything serious with anyone before. It will be brand new territory for us too.” She glances at Gil and actually seems a little hesitant. It’s a look he’s not used to seeing on her, usually so brash and sure of herself. “But just, treat it like you would any new romance. Communicate, express your feelings, and listen.”

That makes him laugh and drop his head. “You have a much higher opinion about my ability to be in a relationship than I do.”

Gil’s hand on Malcolm’s neck squeezes a little tighter and he chuckles. “I know for a fact we both have a much higher opinion about you in general than you do. But that doesn’t mean we don’t want you, or care about you.” 

Malcolm forces himself to look up, to look back and forth at both of them. “And I want you both, so damn much.”

Jackie’s smile is wide and beautiful before she surprises Malcolm by coming in close for a kiss. It’s soft and tender, her mouth sweet like syrup when she parts her lips to let him in for a moment. “Then let’s give it a shot,” she says against Malcolm’s parted lips while he catches his breath in surprise. 

“And, we at least, will be exclusive,” Gil adds once Jackie pulls away. “As long as you’re a part of our relationship we won’t seek out or play with anyone else.”

“We promise,” Jackie says. 

Before Malcolm can add that he has no intentions of doing that either, Gil speaks up. “But we won’t ask the same of you.”

It takes a second for that to really register. They want to only see him but are okay with him seeing other people? Is he missing something here? “Why not?”

Jackie sighs and gives him a tentative smile. “You’re still so young, honey. We don’t want to… tie you down. If there’s someone you meet that makes you feel alive, that gives you those weird, twisted up feelings in your gut and that you can’t wait ‘til you see again every time you’re apart? We don’t want to hold you back from that opportunity.”

Malcolm holds his tongue. He wants to stand and shout and let them know, unequivocally, they already do that to him. When he’s not in New York it’s not the city, or his family, he misses. It’s Gil and Jackie. It’s their love, their smiles, the warmth of their home and the unconditional acceptance they give him. But he keeps quiet. He won’t see anyone else. How could he? One day, he’ll be able to convince them of that. But he knows it would be a losing argument at the moment. 

So he smiles, and nods. “Okay.”

It’s Gil that leans in close this time, kissing him sweetly before pressing another kiss to Malcolm’s forehead then settling back in his own chair. 

“So what now?” Malcolm asks, wondering if he’ll be able to eat the rest of his breakfast with his head swimming, feeling so high and excited. 

“Now,” Jackie says, holding up a piece of french toast on her fork, “we finish eating and then get you to the station to catch your train.”

“I can catch a later departure.” He tries. He wants to stay, to spend more time with them. Leaving while everything so new and exciting is just hanging there ready to be explored just feels like a tease.

“I know, city boy. But I think that’s for the best. Let’s see how things go before trying to push  _ too  _ much, yeah? I don’t...” Gil closes his eyes and lets out a long, slow breath. “You’re too important to me to screw this up by going too fast.”

Something in Malcolm’s chest settles at Gil’s words, at the hint of worry and fear in his voice. He realizes then that everything they’ve said, everything they’ve agreed to, is far and away not just for Malcolm’s benefit. They’re putting so much on the line for this, for him. He’s not the only one tearing himself open and putting himself out there for pain and heartache if this doesn’t work. If this crashes and burns, they will all lose so much.

“Okay, Gil.” Malcolm reaches for the older man’s hand where it rests on the table and strokes his knuckles with a gentle glide of his thumb. “Okay.”


	3. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless amount of thanks to my lovely beta Kate who knocked this out so fast. Extra special love to Cosmic. AND for someone who knows nothing about music, adding a karaoke scene was a terrible idea so all my love to Pond for the recs.

_I knew I loved you then_

_But you'd never know_

_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

Malcolm doesn’t see either of them for over a month.

They text constantly, but it is still one long ass fucking month.

There is a lot of flirting, a lot of innuendo over the texts. Sometimes they’ll have a call and catch up, which honestly isn’t that out of the ordinary for the three of them. But it’s not enough, and he misses them a great deal more than he ever has.

Malcolm spends the Friday leading up to their arrival in Boston on pins and needles. He’s supposed to be doing an initial grading of term papers for his major professor’s undergrad abnormal psych students and then put in several hours on his own thesis, but he’s so distracted he barely makes it halfway through. Luckily, he’s got Sunday afternoon after they leave to try and catch up on everything because there is no way he’s making it through today.

At four o’clock on the dot he throws his pile of term papers into the folio he keeps all his TA work in, drops it into his desk drawer, and heads for the shower. 

There, he takes extra care to clean and scrub everything from head to toe. He even breaks out the exfoliating scrub he uses now and then to get his skin nice and smooth. Malcolm scrubs himself raw and when he’s done, brushes his teeth for the third time that day and takes extra long getting his hair just right. He’s had his outfit picked out for a week, dark blue suit pants, soft shirt that’s just this side of too tight, and a black waist coat he’s had tailored to fit his body perfectly. The top two buttons of his shirt stay undone and he carefully folds up his sleeves to his elbow. It’s freezing in Boston in early November, but he’s got a coat for outside. Inside, he needs to make it count. 

When he checks his phone, he whines. Their train is right on time and if their taxi doesn’t hit bad traffic, they’ll be there in half an hour. It’s not a _bad_ thing that they’re on time. He’s glad he doesn’t have to sit around and anxiously wait, but at the same time… 

He’s not one hundred percent sure he’s ready for this.

He’s too nervous, too keyed up. 

Malcolm suddenly notes every single thing wrong and out of place in his apartment. His bed needs to be neatened. There’s trash in the can in the kitchen. His plate from lunch is still in the sink. Is his living room tidy? What is he forgetting? 

In the middle of scrubbing down his kitchen counter, there’s a knock on his door.

Did he brush his teeth?

Malcolm forgets every single worry and hang up he’d had over the last few hours the second he opens the door and Jackie and Gil are standing there with excited smiles on their faces, eyes bright and so happy to see him. 

In a flash he throws himself into Gil’s arms and the older man drops his bag to wrap Malcolm up in a tight embrace, burying his face in the younger man’s neck. 

“I missed you so fucking much.” Malcolm murmurs. He inhales deeply with his nose in Gil’s hair, his body instantly relaxing to the familiar scent that reminds him of home. Then he slips down and Gil captures his lips in a deep, needy kiss. There are hands everywhere, one on his ass, the other firmly holding him in place at the center of his back, strong and steady. His own are twisted into Gil’s hair, holding on for dear life. 

When they pull apart Malcolm gives a bashful glance to the side to see Jackie staring wide eyed and biting her lip. “Don’t mind me,” she says, then swallows. “I’m just enjoying the show.”

Both men laugh but Malcolm beckons her over for a sweet, lingering kiss as well, all while never leaving Gil’s arms.

“Why don’t we enjoy this show not in the hall where anyone could walk up on us?” Gil suggests with a pointed look behind him.

They relocate into the apartment but keep their hands mostly to themselves while Malcolm takes their bags back to his bedroom. They’ve been here once or twice over the years but have always stayed in a hotel as he’s had this large one bedroom place since he moved up here for school five years earlier. 

“Our reservations aren’t until eight, if either of you need to change or freshen up,” he offers, coming back into the living room where Gil is hanging their jackets up in the closet. 

Jackie shakes her head but Gil sighs. “I really should. I had to go to a crime scene this morning. Thankfully it was pretty straight forward and Damon was able to take it on his own but Jackie met me at the precinct and we went straight to the station from there.”

“I might touch up my hair and make-up before we leave, but I’m good,” Jackie assures him before slipping down into the love seat in front of the large window overlooking the river, tucking one leg under her. She pats the space next to her once Gil has disappeared into the bedroom and gives Malcolm a reassuring smile. “Come here, honey.”

As he settles in next to her Jackie lays her arm across the back of the seat, her hand resting in just the right place to play with the ends of his hair. “How are you feeling?” She asks with a soft smile.

He doesn’t answer right away, instead sighing and leaning his head back into her touch. She changes from teasing at his hair to a gentle, slow massage of the base of his scalp. 

“Nervous as hell,” he admits. And he is. He has been all fucking day.

“Wanna know a secret?” She leans in close with her hand on his shoulder. “We are too.”

“No way.” He laughs and shakes his head. “You guys have done things like this before.” 

“Not like you’re thinking, Malcolm. We told you that first morning, no one serious. No one more than just playing around.” She reaches up and strokes his cheek and Malcolm leans into it, lets himself smile and get lost in the warmth of her touch. “You didn’t hear this from me, and he’ll be as smooth as butter all night, I promise, but Gil is a nervous wreck.” 

“Now I know you’re making things up.”

She shakes her head and giggles, several strands of hair falling loose around her face. “Nope. Never. Would I lie about the man I love?”

“Absolutely! Jackie, one time you told me his favorite animal was a snake, so I brought him one of mine. He _hates_ snakes.”

Her laughter is bright and as beautiful as she is, head thrown back, long neck exposed. “That I did. But I was just trying to get a rise out of him. And it worked too. I had to work extra hard to get back in his good graces.”

“Couldn’t have been that difficult, he’s eating out of your hand, most days.”

“True, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get put in the dog house sometimes.” 

They’re distracted by Malcolm’s bedroom door opening and both turn to see Gil step out in a well cut, charcoal grey suit with the jacket hanging off his arm and tie loose around his neck. He’s doing up his cuffs and not looking up though both of them stay silent, admiring the view. Malcolm has to bite back a laugh when the older man curses under his breath when the button he’s fiddling with seems to slip out of his fingers.

Jackie stands and crosses the room to help him out and when she gets to him Gil looks up with a smile lighting up his eyes. “Thank you, dear.”

He kisses her cheek as she finishes up his buttons. “Where would I be without you?”

“Living an _incredibly_ dull life, I assure you.” She looks over her shoulder with a wink then steps around him to disappear the way he had come. 

Gil makes his way over to where Malcolm is still laying back on the love seat and looks down at him with an almost feral grin. Feeling more than just a little intimidated—and turned on by the view—Malcolm stands.

“Do I keep the tie?” Gil asks once Malcolm is upright and close. 

Malcolm doesn’t know how he’s supposed to make it through dinner if he _doesn’t_ wear the tie. Though if the way Gil’s eyes keep tracing the lines of Malcolm’s own clothing are anything to go by, they may not make it _to_ dinner. He swallows heavily and reaches for the length of bright blue silk and works the knot into place. “Keep the tie for dinner. I have a surprise afterwards and we can ditch it if you want.” His hands linger around Gil’s chest once he’s done, smoothing out the fabric though there isn’t a wrinkle in sight. 

“You okay?” Gil grabs one of his hands and brings it up to kiss his knuckles. The soft press of his lips and the tickle of his goatee sends a shiver down Malcolm’s spine. 

“Jackie asked me that already. And I’m… fine. I just want you guys to have a good time.” 

“We’re with you, I have no doubt we’ll have a great time.” There’s a hint of the nervousness Jackie had talked about in Gil’s eyes. It’s not something he’s used to seeing there, so Malcolm spots it instantly. 

“What about you?”

Gil seems to hesitate, won’t even look Malcolm in the eyes for a moment. Instead he stares out of the floor to ceiling windows at the river, blinking before giving a small shake of his head.

“I’m worried we’re going to ask more of you than you’re ready to give. Or that…”

“Let me stop you right there.” Malcolm holds up a finger to Gil’s lips and the older man’s brows shoot up as he bites back on a surprised smile, turning to face Malcolm once more. “You and Jackie can’t ask me for anything I’m not willing to give. We’ve been talking about this for a month.” He raises up on his toes and leans to Gil’s side, kissing his cheek then speaking quietly in his ear. “I’ve come so many times thinking about the two of you, thinking about some of the things you’ve said to me over the last four weeks.” Gil’s breath hitches and he grabs Malcolm by the arm and around the waist, pulling him in close. “I’m willing to give you everything, and you don’t even have to ask.”

When Gil kisses him, Malcolm’s toes curl in his shoes and his brain starts to melt immediately. It’s deep and possessive, both men opening up to one another and exploring slowly. It’s nothing like what he’s experienced with anyone else before, or even with Gil since this whole thing started. He loses track of time, learning and tasting everything he can with Gil in his arms.

They both do.

“Ahem…” Jackie’s voice pulls them out of their haze but, as always, she’s smiling when they turn to look at her. “If you keep that up we’re never leaving this apartment. And I’m hungry.”

Both Malcolm and Gil stare, slack jawed. 

Despite saying she was just going to freshen up, Jackie has changed from the loose blouse and trousers she was wearing earlier to a low cut—extremely low cut—red silk halter top that is cinched below her breasts with a silver brooch. Her pants have been exchanged for a tight black leather skirt and her hair is piled up in several pins so that loose curls fall from various points and frame her face perfectly. Gil’s grip on Malcolm’s arm goes tighter while Malcolm tries to remember how to breathe. 

She looks devastating like this, sultry with her curves and smooth skin all accented and on display. It’s obvious she knows the effect she’s having on both men as she slinks up and slips between them. Gil has an arm around her waist immediately and Malcolm only hesitates a moment then curls his fingers around the nape of her neck and gives her a long, slow kiss. He wants to touch her everywhere, every inch, and she melts into his kiss easily while Gil strokes them both, a contented and happy hum escaping his lips. 

“What was that about never leaving this apartment?” Gil asks, voice full of amusement and no small amount of arousal. 

Malcolm hums and doesn’t let up, licking at the seam of Jackie’s lips to be let in, savoring the taste of her when she opens for him, deepening their embrace. When she does finally stop to breathe, she doesn’t look away from Malcolm’s gaze to answer. “This is just a preview. Someone promised us a fabulous dinner and I fully intend to hold him to that.”

It takes them another several minutes to part, Malcolm’s brain nearly blanking out when Gil and Jackie share a deep kiss as well. He could watch them all night, content to stay just like this, wrapped up in their embrace.

But eventually, they do separate, grabbing jackets and coats and making their way out of the apartment side by side. 

Dinner is an intimate affair at Mistral, downtown. Malcolm had reserved a very specific table far in the back with a little curved booth and round table where they could be in semi privacy and as close as they dared to be in public. Jackie sits between Malcolm and Gil, and within minutes of settling in it’s like they’re in their own little world.

“So how many dates have you brought here to wine and dine?” Jackie asks as their appetizers arrive. 

Gil smirks, because he knows the answer, and Malcolm just rolls his eyes. “Zero,” he assures her while grabbing a piece of the tuna tartare and holding it out for her. “No one else has deserved the best like you do.” He winks just as she curls her lips around the dark red meat. Though she looks like she wants to snark back at him the flavor hits her and her eyes flutter closed with a deep moan. Both Gil and Malcolm watch her as she brings her fingers to her lips while she chews, making a few more noises of pleasure. Likely a _little_ exaggerated but neither of them are complaining. 

Conversation is just as easy as it has always been between the three of them, only this time there’s a little more to it, something that goes a little deeper. For the first time, they feel free to touch, feeding each other over their main dishes. By the time dessert rolls around and they’re more than half way through the bottle of Château Lafite-Rothschild they’re all pressed in close against one another. Once they’re slowly licking chocolate off of one anothers’ fingers Malcolm realizes that he’s never had a date like this.

And he’ll probably never find another person he’s as comfortable with as he is with Jackie and Gil. 

Even after all the plates are finally cleared away they’re in no hurry to leave, sipping on wine and laughing together, telling stories and being so comfortable that at one point Malcolm wonders why he’d ever worried about how things would be with them now. It’s so easy, so natural. 

“Okay,” Malcolm says after signing the check and setting the fold at the far edge of the table to dissuade either of them from taking a peek. “Now we go on to part two of our date.”

“Oh?” Jackie’s hand on his knee slides slowly up his thigh, squeezing a little tighter as she goes. “We aren’t going straight home for a proper dessert?” Her words are dark, breath hot against his neck where she leans in close, lips ghosting against his skin.

But Malcolm manages to swallow and shake his head. “You’ll enjoy this, I promise.”

They quietly make their way out of the restaurant, grabbing their coats and being maybe a little too open with their touching and flirtatious smiles but Malcolm can’t find it in himself to care. 

It’s a short walk to the bar he’s picked out and they take their time, huddled up against the wind and the cold, glad it isn’t quite snowing weather yet. 

At the door, Gil looks up at the sign and lets out a long, boisterous laugh that makes Jackie start giggling and drop her head against Malcolm’s shoulder.

“Karaoke?” she manages between bursts of mirth. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t love it,” he nudges her with his nose and tugs her forward. When she looks up again he gives her a sultry look of his own. “And you know how much I love to serenade you both.”

“Come on, city boy. Show us what you got.”

Inside is loud but not deafeningly so. The bar is wildly popular, especially on Fridays. They’ve got a few well loved regulars who stay on the rotation several times a night that keep the dancing and excitement up. And since anything goes, there’s almost always a genre people love being belted out over the speakers. All three of them pick out two songs each to be added to the list. Luckily, one of the TAs Malcolm works with is the weekend DJ and promises to get them fairly high on the list so they aren’t waiting forever.

They grab a high top at the edge of the dance floor and order drinks and Malcolm makes a mental note to keep it easy tonight. He doesn’t want anything to get in the way of everything else they all want to happen later.

While Malcolm sits at their table to wait for their drinks, Jackie drags Gil onto the dance floor once someone starts in on Janet Jackson’s When I Think Of You. They don’t go far, staying just at the edge as they begin to move. GIl has his hands on Jackie’s hips, eyes only for her, for her body, for the way she moves against him. Though she occasionally glances back at Malcolm with the most ‘come hither’ smile he’s ever seen directed at himself, for the most part Jackie loses herself to the music. She raises her arms up, hands sliding over her body and through her hair, hips swaying and curling to the rhythm. When she reaches behind her to run her hands through Gil’s hair he smirks and leans in, kissing along her neck while she grinds against him. 

Malcolm shifts in his seat, adjusting himself as his pants grow tighter. 

They keep dancing as the music changes to a more modern song and another singer takes the stage, more worried about being together than what’s coming from the speakers. At some point during the third song, their drinks finally arrive and they return to the table, already sweaty and looking deliriously happy.

The drinks flow and go down smooth. Gil does lose his tie, and his jacket. At some point Malcolm’s pretty sure the tie completely disappears, but he promises to replace it for Gil. Jackie just giggles. 

In the middle of round three, Malcolm gets called up to sing. 

When the very first few beats start up he can hear Jackie and Gil’s laughter far above the din of the rest of the crowd. They are front and center the moment he opens his mouth. “I love myself, I want you to love me,” he sings with a smirk and wink at both of them. “When I feel down, I want you above me…” Malcolm makes a ridiculous show of it, just enough alcohol flowing through his veins that he doesn’t care in the slightest that they are in front of a massive crowd of people, including some of his students and other TAs that he has to work with on a regular basis. 

Gil and Jackie smirk and wink right back at him with every over the top dance movement he does, especially when he grabs his chest like he’s got the full Chrissy Amphlett rack. By the time he’s done the two of them are having to hold each other up with laughter. Malcolm joins them with a wide, brilliant smile on his face, his heart hammering in his chest. They don’t let him rest though, pulling him out towards their table but stopping while they’re still on the dance floor while the music just keeps going. 

They move together, Malcolm sometimes between Jackie and Gil but other times with Jackie in the middle. There’s just enough of a buzz from the drinks and the atmosphere that they can really truly get into it without a care for anyone else in the entire world. 

Finally, Jackie gets called up. But instead of going on her own she whispers something to Gil and they both head towards the stage, leaving Malcolm with a kiss each on the cheek. 

He takes the opportunity to return to their table, downing the rest of the liquid in his glass that is, thankfully, mostly melted ice. The liquid is cool on his parched throat and he places the ice cold glass against his overheated face while he catches his breath, unable to quit smiling the entire time. 

When he looks up to where Jackie is nodding to the DJ, it just grows wider. At first, the track is just a few beats, but the lyrics start up immediately and Malcolm drops his head to hide his laughter. Despite it being Jackie’s song, Gil starts. “Hold on, little girl. Show me what he's done to you. Stand up, little girl. A broken heart can't be that bad.”

“When it's through, it's through,” Jackie picks up easily. It’s crystal clear this is not the first time they’ve sang this song together. More than likely it’s not the first time they’ve sang it together on stage. “Fate will twist the both of you. So come on baby, come on over. Let me be the one to show you.”

It’s really a sappy kind of picture. They even link hands. But then together, they look directly at Malcolm and both of them pick up the chorus. “I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you feel it too.”

From there, it’s probably the sappiest most romantic kind of moment of Malcolm’s life. 

He loves it. 

The two of them look so good together and Malcolm feels himself smiling like an idiot the entire time, watching the way they look at each other and then out at him. It makes butterflies start fluttering in his stomach in a way he’s felt so many times before. This time is different though. This time, he’s allowed to embrace the feeling. He knows their looks and their smirks are directed at him on purpose, that they _want_ him. It’s a heady feeling.

Gil stays on the stage when they’re done, and after downing the rest of her own drink, Jackie beckons Malcolm back to the dance floor. “Come on, baby. Let’s give Gil a show while he serenades us a little.”

With a brilliant laugh and a shake of his head, Malcolm goes. 

They wind up right at the front of the crowd just as the music starts, an obvious eighties vibe going on as the drum machine picks up and the synth fades in and out. Gil picks up the mic and opens with a soulful and powerful note that has the crowd already going wild. “These are the eyes that never knew how to smile, till you came into my life…” 

While Gil wows the crowd with his smooth voice, Malcolm wraps his arms around Jackie’s middle and she sways her hips against him. They both watch Gil, and he's certain Jackie's giving her husband the same kind of look Malcolm is. The kind of look that tells the older man the two of them are enjoying themselves, but absolutely putting on a show for him while they're doing it. He kisses Jackie’s neck, slides a hand just under the hem of her shirt while he slips his fingers of his other hand under the loose fabric of her halter. It’s just enough to trace the curve of her breast, to get a feel for the soft skin and tease at her nipple with the lightest of touches. She moans and curls an arm up around him and grips his hair, tilting her head back which gives Malcolm even more access to kiss and bite at her neck while they continue to rock together. 

When the song is over they expect Gil to join them immediately, especially after the look he had given them after handing off the mic. But when he hasn’t returned half way through the next one Malcolm stretches up onto his toes to try and look over the crowd. Jackie laughs at his efforts. 

“I’m sure he just stepped off the restroom or something. Not that you could get tall enough to see him anyway.” She grabs him by the elbow and drags him back to their table and just as they get there, Gil is walking up from the direction of the bar. 

“Tab’s paid,” he says darkly before swooping in to curl his arm around Jackie’s waist and dip her low in a deep kiss. “It’s time for us to go.” 

There’s a hunger in his voice, something deep and wanting in his gaze when he looks at both of them that makes Malcolm’s entire body suddenly feel overheated. Neither he nor Jackie protests, grabbing their jackets and heading out the door with wide smiles and anticipation simmering under their skin like a steady hum of electricity.

The ride home is the delicious kind of tense, where they stay close but try to keep it PG, whispering things to one another and dissolving into giggles every couple of minutes.

They drop their coats at the entrance and the second the door is closed Jackie is on him, arms wrapped around Malcolm’s neck while she kisses him deeply. He sinks into it, into her embrace and the warmth of her mouth, the soft feel of his tongue against hers. She tastes like the citrusy drink she’d been working on at the bar and feels warm and soft beneath his hands. As he loses himself to her they step back until he hits the hard line of Gil’s body who wraps one arm around both of them and rubs Malcolm’s shoulder while he leans it to mouth open, hot kisses against his neck. Malcolm groans into the kiss, feeling the heat from both their bodies back to front. Gil is hard and grinding against his ass while Jackie lifts her leg around his hip to be held up by Gil’s hand. 

Malcolm is achingly hard, his body reacting to their every touch in a heightened sense of awareness that makes his whole body sing. 

“What do you want?” Gil growls out against Malcolm’s skin while Jackie slides her hands down his front. “Hands? Her mouth? She’s fucking evil with that tongue.”

Malcolm has to pull back and gasp for air, laying against Gil’s shoulder while they both begin sucking against either side of his neck and he can barely breathe let alone figure out how to form words to answer Gil’s question. “Mmm,” he hums, being ready for anything, for everything.

To his shock, Jackie giggles and sinks to her knees, working his belt and fly. Gil doesn’t let up at his neck while his hands roam Malcolm’s front, slowly working the buttons of his waistcoat. Once he springs free Malcolm arches as Jackie licks a long, wet stripe on the underside of his cock. He reaches back to grip at Gil’s hair, gasping for air. 

“Watch her,” Gil commands, chin hooked over Malcolm’s shoulder. He gets a few more buttons undone and is able to slip a hand beneath Malcolm’s shirt, caressing a nipple to hardness.

Breathing hard, Malcolm looks down and watches, mesmerized, as Jackie maintains heated eye contact, parts her lips, and takes him in. In the same moment Gil pinches Malcolm’s nipple between two fingers, making shocks of pleasure radiate out from two different directions across every nerve Malcolm has. He cries out, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch. 

Jackie’s mouth is hot, wet, and sinfully tight. Gil isn’t wrong about her tongue, either. She swirls it around and flicks lightly at the underside of the head, then takes him in to the hilt over and over, hollowing her cheeks at random intervals that make Malcolm’s brain nothing but mush. Between her mouth, the way Gil touches him, kisses his neck, and grinds the thick bulge of his own hard cock against the cleft of Malcolm’s ass, he’s not going to last.

He’s wanted this too long, wanted them, dreamed of them.

“Fuck… fuck, I’m…” he pants out. Normally he would tug at hair or pull away. But the way they have him trapped between them there’s nowhere to go, nowhere to pull. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Gil bites lightly at Malcolm’s ear, voice breathy and as wrecked as Malcolm feels. “She wants it.” 

Jackie hums her agreement then swallows while he’s pressed in deep against the back of her throat and it’s all over. He’s glad Gil has his arm wrapped around his chest because suddenly it’s almost impossible to remain standing as he comes hard down Jackie’s throat. She continues to bob her head, keeping up the tight, mind melting suction through his orgasm. And he’s loud, louder than he’s ever been, trembling hard in Gil’s arms. He can feel the heavy, hot, fast breath coming from Gil on his neck while the older man watches him come apart. Jackie doesn’t let up until Malcolm is nearly whining in overstimulation, swallowing down all of him and sucking his cock clean. 

When she stands, cocky smirk on her lips and eyes alight with mischief, Malcolm looks on glassy-eyed as Gil drags her into a deep and heated kiss over Malcolm’s shoulder. He has a hand fisted in his wife’s hair while they kiss, open mouthed and sloppy. It’s almost as if Gil is chasing the taste of Malcolm down her lips and tongue and she gives it all up easily. 

“We should,” Malcolm swallows and blinks a few times to try and remember how to speak. “We should take this to the bed.”

“Mmm,” Jackie hums into Gil’s kiss then pulls away with a smile. “Malcolm has all the best ideas.” She slips away from their grasp, kicks off her heels then does a light footed spin as she saunters off towards the bedroom, her hair wild and loose behind her. 

On the way, right on her heels, both Malcolm and Gil shed their shirts and kick off their own shoes.

He already knew she hadn’t been wearing anything under her shirt, having gotten deliciously up close and personal while they were dancing at the bar. But Malcolm watches, mesmerized, as Jackie unzips and steps out of her skirt, revealing that literally the only thing she’d been wearing all night was the loose silk and the piece of leather. She crawls onto the bed, the smooth, round cheeks of her perfect ass on display as she goes, then turns, laid back against the pillows and crooks a finger at both of them. 

Gil goes first, still in his trousers but with the top button undone. He props himself up on Jackie’s side and begins to kiss her bare shoulder while sliding a hand down her front, along her belly then down the inside of her thigh. Malcolm can’t believe what he’s seeing, what he’s getting to experience. He kicks out of the rest of his clothes before kneeling slowly on the edge of the mattress, watching the way they move together, the way Gil teases at her. He loves this, seeing how the older man knows every inch to touch her, to wind her up. 

He’s a little hesitant, at first, but Jackie gives him such a warm, welcoming smile that he can’t help but close the distance and capture her lips in an easy kiss. It takes him a little longer to touch her bare skin, but when he does he reaches out to gently cup her breast, stroking his thumb along her already pebbled nipple which makes her gasp into his mouth. “Tell me what you like,” he begs her.

“I like soft,” she whispers right back, her hand stroking down the length of Malcolm’s back. “Until you fuck me. Then all bets are off.” 

Even though he’d come only a few minutes before, Malcolm’s cock jerks at the way she says that. 

He trails kisses down her jaw, nips at her clavicle then down to kiss her breast. Out of the corner of his eye he catches Gil watching him, eyes dark and hungry. 

Every inch of Jackie’s skin is smoother than silk, a joy to touch and caress as he explores her body. He flicks his tongue against her nipple, delighted at the sharp gasp she makes at the sensation. Then he does it again when he sees Gil move in to capture the other one in his own mouth. They work like that for a while, gently squeezing and teasing her until she’s writhing beneath them, arching up and begging for more. 

While Malcolm keeps his ministrations up, Gil pulls back and slides a hand along her thigh. Then, Jackie makes an entirely different kind of sound and Malcolm can’t help but pull back to watch. He sees Gil’s fingers disappear beneath her folds and she parts her legs wide for him, tilts her hips down to grind against his touch. 

“ _Yes_ ,” she groans and throws her head back, raking her nails down Malcolm’s back while Gil fucks his fingers into her, his thumb pressing against her clit. Malcolm takes the opportunity to continue his exploration of her body, kissing and caressing down her chest, across the flat planes of her stomach. His hand traces further, lining the v of her hips, ghosting along the inside of her thigh. Heat swells through his core when he slips a single finger just alongside Gil’s thumb. He bites his lip to hold back a groan at how wet and slick she is, how her breath catches when he adds his touch to the way Gil is playing her body. 

Gil doesn’t stop when he leans over Jackie to capture Malcolm’s lips in his, kiss deep and needy. Malcolm groans into it, trying to keep enough focus on Jackie so that his movements don’t falter. But if the noises she’s suddenly making are anything to go by, the sight is enough to keep her going, keep the tension high. Gil, at least, seems able to multi-task quite well as he takes them both apart, Jackie with his fingers, Malcolm with his lips and tongue. 

With a pleasant, light buzz under his skin, Malcolm pulls back just enough to catch his breath, the taste of GIl still lingering on his lips as they breathe heavily against one another. Gil’s thumb joins Malcolm’s fingers once more and Malcolm looks back at Jackie just as she throws her head back with a soft cry and arches her whole body off the bed. He can feel the muscles beneath his fingers clench and tremble, her legs shaking as she comes and Gil keeps fucking into her through it. Malcolm watches, mesmerized by the curve of her body, the light sheen of sweat that glistens in the dim light flooding the room from a single lamp in the corner. 

He doesn’t realize he’s frozen until Gil kisses his neck and he jerks, looking over at him while Gil brings his own fingers up to Malcolm’s lips, dripping in the juices from Jackie, and lightly touches the younger man’s lips. 

Malcolm doesn’t hesitate, just opens his mouth and sucks both fingers down while keeping heated eye contact with Gil who groans as Malcolm sucks them clean, swirling his tongue in a way he knows is a tease.

“Does she taste good?” Gil is nearly breathless, lips parted and eyes still hungry.

Malcolm pulls back, sucking hard so that he lets the digits go with a filthy pop. “Fuck, yes,” he moans, unable to hold back a blush and smile and the way Jackie giggles. 

He watches her, watching them intently, catching her breath while Gil leans in and begins biting and sucking at the soft flesh of Malcolm’s neck. “I want to fuck you, Malcolm.” 

Another groan escapes his lips and Malcolm’s whole body shudders. 

“Please,” Malcolm begs.

Gil moves off the bed and the sounds of his zipper and rustling cloth make it clear he’s finally removing the rest of his clothes. When he comes back he positions himself behind Malcolm, sliding his hands down the younger man’s chest and nipping at his ear. His body is warm, pressed against Malcolm’s back, his thick cock caught between them. He holds Malcolm tight and bites at his ear. 

“And I want you to make her come again while I get you ready for my cock.”

Malcolm looks down at Jackie who is grinning like a fool with two fingers pressed silently against her lips, body flushed. She shifts up a little on the bed, leaning against Malcolm’s pillows and getting comfortable, legs still spread wide and inviting. “Isn’t it a little soon?” Malcolm asks.

Gil’s laugh is low and dark. “No. God no. Once she gets going she’s got a hair trigger. It’s fucking beautiful.” He tugs Malcolm forward for a quick but passionate kiss. “One day, we’ll see if we can break her record.”

The mere thought of working her over again and again has Malcolm’s dropping his head back to Gil’s shoulder and fire stoking in his stomach. When Gil tells him to lean over, to get on his knees, he goes, almost in a haze. 

Malcolm finds himself propped up over Jackie, grinning back at her as she starts to stroke his hair. “Hey, baby boy,” she purrs. 

“Soft, right?” He dips his head down to flutter kisses against the silken skin between her breasts, then lower along her stomach. 

“Yeah,” she breathes out on a long, satisfied sigh. “Yeah, baby. Soft, for now.” He tries to go even lighter as he makes his way down, delighting when his gentle kisses make her squirm and giggle. Malcolm guides her legs wider just as a firm hand presses against the small of his own back and he arches up into the touch, determined not to let Gil steal his focus away from Jackie. 

He kisses her mound then off to the side, gliding lips and tongue along the soft flesh of her thigh while Gil slowly starts to squeeze at Malcolm’s ass. 

“Fuck, you two look so good like this,” Gil says from behind him, swiping the pad of his thumb against Malcolm’s exposed hole which does make him pause for a moment to catch his breath before beginning again. Malcolm bites and sucks, but with the barest hint of pressure and delights at the sounds Jackie starts to make, the way she curls her finger into his hair and holds on, but doesn’t pull him away. 

While he teases Jackie, Gil seems determined to tease Malcolm into breathlessness. 

He teases just the tip of his thumb through Malcolm’s rim. It’s slick with lube that he must have pulled from his bag in the corner while Malcolm was focused entirely on his wife. The younger man’s breath hitches again, sliding his own fingers into the dripping wet folds of Jackie’s body and parting them wide so he can lean in and taste her. She’s red and swollen from her first orgasm and Gil’s attentions. Malcolm points his tongue and presses it firmly against her but still doesn’t touch her clit, circling around it while glancing up at her as she parts her lips and watches, breathless. He feels a hand grip in his hair and he has to focus to realize that it’s hers, that she’s tugging him down against her and silently begging for more, but he holds firm.  
  
Until Gil begins to move his hand.   
  
Gil is still just teasing at his rim, the width of his thumb not enough to really feel the stretch. But after he pushes in and out a few times and seems to almost test the give of Malcol’s muscles, he switches to two fingers, sliding in easily and fucking into the youger man with quick, sharp thrusts of his hand.   
  
Against Jacikie’s cunt Malcolm groans, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as Gil immediately finds that sweet spot that makes him see stars. It also makes him looser, more pliant and Jackie’s hands and she’s able to really guide him exactly where she wants.   
  
Which works for him.   
  
Malcolm seals his lips against the swollen flesh of her clit and gently starts to suck, flicking his tongue quickly for the briefest of moments before going for slower, longer passes. Jackie shouts at his movements, a quick, loud, gasp of shock followed by a long drawn out moan.   
  
“That’s it, kid. Just like that. Make her scream.” Gil demands. “Fuck, you’re still so tight too. Can’t wait to get my cock in you. Maybe let you fuck her while I do huh?”

Gil’s words drive Malcolm almost crazier and closer to the edge than his fingers do. Even here, with his face buried in Jackie’s pussy and Gil’s fingers, now three wide, fucking Malcolm open it’s just the _thought_ of how much Gil and Jackie both want him that drives him more wild than anything else. Malcolm moves his hands up Jackie’s thighs and gets his own fingers into her body, just two for now, curling them up as he thrusts in time with the way Gil is taking him.

It’s enough to drive her over the edge and she starts to shake around him, crying out as her muscles clench down hard on his fingers and she all but gushes over his hand. He laps her up through it, his own body aching for release and so close just at the sounds she makes because of him. Malcolm’s tongue never leaves her clit, going even faster until she’s tugging hard at his hair but still unable to make any words to tell him to stop.

Gil can still speak though. “Don’t let up. Don’t stop. Do it right and you can get her off again.” He leans forward and kisses Malcolm’s shoulder, fingers still stretching him wide. “Come on…” Jackie is writhing beneath him, the tug on his hair becoming almost painful but he finds himself loving it, loving the sharp feeling that spreads out through his body from it all. 

Even though Jackie has started to protest, Malcolm is assured by Gil that she can take it, that she will ride it out. So he keeps going, tongue firmer though her muscles have never stopped spasming around his fingers. He tries a different angle, turning his fingers a different way and soon enough, just as Gil had said she goes breathless and silent once more. Just as she starts to still the way she had before she had come the last time, Malcolm pulls his fingers free and replaces them with his tongue, delving as deep into her body as he can go.   
  
With a shout she comes around him as he fucks her just like that, soaking the sheets and his face with every pulse. Jackie arches off the bed and Gil bites him hard, adding a fourth finger without warning that almost sends Malcolm over the edge. 

“Oh my god, baby. Baby, Malcolm, fuck…” Jackie falls back to the mattress, boneless and blinking wildly up at the ceiling. Malcolm wants to look up at her, to see what he’s done to her but he can’t. He can't focus on anything except the way Gil is stretching him wide. So he rests his cheek against Jackie’s thigh, occasionally kissing the soft flesh there while his own sounds become more and more desperate. 

“Please, please Gil. Want your cock…”

“Jesus,” Jackie sighs. “Gil, baby, give the kid a break. I think he’s deserved it.” She hums and runs her fingers through his hair, nails gently scraping against the tender flesh of his scalp, still tingling from being pulled on so hard. 

Gil’s hand finally stills and for a moment, Malcolm can breathe again. “You’re damn right he has.” His voice is nearly a growl, low in Malcolm’s ear. With his free hand he swipes across the mess on Malcolm’s lips then guides him into a deep kiss. Gil groans once he slips his tongue between Malcolm’s welcoming lips, chasing the taste of his wife down from the younger man. 

While Gil distracts Malcolm with his kiss he slowly slips his fingers free. Even still, Malcolm whines into the older man’s mouth at the empty feeling. From the corner of his eye he notices Jackie move, pulling up onto her knees so she can kneel next to both of them, kissing Malcolm’s neck while Gil devours his mouth. But she nudges Gil away with a giggle and kisses the younger man herself. Her lips are such a stark contrast to Gil’s, so much softer not just how they feel against him but how she kisses him, how she lays claim with a tender touch. 

Lost in the sensation of hands and lips kissing and stroking him over every inch of his body, Malcolm realizes they’re all shifting, Gil pressing his chest against the younger man’s back, his thick cock rubbing along the cleft of Malcolm’s ass, catching his rim with every thrust until Malcolm is is gasping into Jackie’s mouth. She pulls back with a wicked smirk. Malcolm tries to chase her but is held hard by Gil’s arm around his chest. 

“Let her go, kid. We know what we want to do to you.”

He’d let them do literally anything to him right now. All he can do is nod with a whine, tilting his head to the side so Gil can get better access to his neck while they both watch the way Jackie moves. She twists around so her back is to them and shifts up the bed, far enough she can brace herself against the headboard. When she looks back over her shoulder and tilts her hips out Malcolm’s brain goes blank.

“I… I am not going to last like this…” he breathes out.

Gil guides him forward to bend over his wife and Malcolm drops his head against her back, between her shoulder blades as he slides into the delicious wet heat of her body completely bare. He’s already trembling, having to bite his lip not to come. He has enough sense, however, to wrap his arm around her hips and get his fingers between her folds again, already circling the hard flesh of her clit before he even gets a chance to start moving. 

“Fuck, _Malcolm…”_

“Don’t worry, kid,” Gil groans, lining himself up. “I’m not going to make it very long either.” With that, he pushes forward, filling Malcolm up slowly. Inch by inch, he stretches the younger man even further than he’d been able to with his fingers. The burn is just enough to take the edge off, especially since Jackie is still clenched hard around his own cock. But he can’t focus on anything else for a moment and simply breathes fast and heavy against her back, still as he takes the thick, generous length of Gil’s cock. 

Behind Malcolm, Gil shudders as soon as he’s balls deep, groaning out the younger man’s name while he grabs his hips in a bruising grip. He kisses Malcolm’s shoulder, reaching one hand around to stroke the side of Jackie’s hip as well. “You good, kid?”

“Yeah,” Malcolm groans. “Yeah, please. Gil. Fuck me…”

Gil slowly pulls back then snaps his hips, making both Malcolm and Jackie cry out. “Like that?” He asks. Even though Malcolm can’t see him, he can hear the fucking smug smirk on his face. Gil rocks slowly a few times, staying deep in Malcolm’s body and grinding down against him. “Maybe like this…”

It’s Jackie who answers, through gritted teeth. “Fucking… Gil! Show him how we like it, baby.” 

“ _Yes,_ ” Malcolm breathes out.

He doesn’t have time to think, barely even time to breathe, before Gil pulls back again then slams into Malcolm. Gil doesn’t stop this time, just does it again. And again. Every snap of his hips drives Malcolm deep into Jackie, sparking bolts of electricity through his skin and spots of light exploding in his vision. Jackie braces herself against the headboard so that with every punishing thrust of Gil’s dick she pushes back against him as well. His body is filled over and over, stretched to the limit while the tightness around his own cock, the sinful heat that grips at him, just makes it unlike anything he has ever experienced in his life. Not even fucking someone with a plug firmly held in his ass had been anywhere near the bliss that takes over his body in that moment. 

The sounds the others make, their words, their cries of pleasure, even the way they touch him, all fade away. The whole _world_ fades away to the buzz under his skin, to the white noise in his head that builds and builds until he snaps with a long, drawn out shout and comes so hard he can’t breathe. Neither of them stop, Gil seeming to fuck him harder while Jackie’s body milks everything from him that he has to offer. 

When he slumps forward and manages to finally get a lung full of air Malcolm realizes that Jackie has fallen forward as well, no longer a vice around him. She’s twisted around again, tucked his head against her shoulder while Gil continues to chase his own pleasure with Malcolm’s body. Her hands glide against his over sensitive skin, nails scratching lightly at his back then up along his neck and into this hair and back again. He whines when Gil’s rhythm goes erratic.

“Yes, yes, please, Gil, don’t stop… fuck, please.” 

It’s too much, and his body protests every moment from both of them but he wants it, needs to feel it. 

Suddenly Gil groans low and deep, thrusting once, twice, three times more then slamming in with one final thrust to bury himself deep as he spills hot and pulsing into Malcolm. With shaking hands he leans forward over both Malcolm and Jackie, his own chest heaving and breath coming fast. He glides a hand up Malcolm’s side while kissing every inch of skin he can reach from his position, entire body trembling. 

They stay like that for what feels like an eternity, touching and kissing one another in a heap of bodies. Malcolm is careful to keep his weight on his knees so he doesn’t crush Jackie and Gil has himself shakily propped up on one hand. Somehow it works, and little, satisfied smiles break into their kisses as touches become lighter, more intentional. Jackie giggles when Malcolm’s fingers brush against the jut of her hip bone. So he does it again and she starts to squirm, giggles breaking out into full blown laughter. 

With his own quiet chuckle, Gil carefully pulls back from Malcolm and moves so that he’s at Jackie’s side, propped on his elbow with his head in his hand. It takes Malcolm a minute to gather the strength to mirror the movement, feeling achingly empty after Gil had pulled away. But he closes his eyes and breathes through the feeling. Then they’re both curled up close, bodies all pressed together but not on top of her any longer. 

Both Jackie and Gil take turns kissing him, and then each other, all three of them simply basking in the afterglow of mind blowing sex. 

“Mmm, Malcolm, baby…” Jackie reaches around to curl her fingers in his hair again, stroking her nails along his scalp and the back of his neck in a way that makes his eyes flutter closed. “You are amazing. I hope you know that.” 

“Me?” Malcolm laughs but it turns into a soft moan at Jackie’s ministrations. 

“Yeah, kid, you.” Gil kisses him, then Jackie, before laying back and stretching out with a long, satisfied groan. “Maybe we should have gotten a hotel room so we’d have a clean bed to sleep in.”

“I thought of that!” Malcolm gestures vaguely behind him. “There’s a fresh set of everything waiting to switch out. Just…” He takes a deep breath and takes mental stock of his body, how every muscle is still loose and he’s not much better than a puddle of water right now. “Just as soon as I can move again.” He flops down half on top of Jackie who bursts out laughing but holds him tight while Gil looks on with the widest, fondest smile Malcolm’s ever seen.

* * *

That night, after shared showers and clean sheets, Malcolm sleeps deeper than he has in years. And when he wakes, it’s to find himself curled up with Jackie in his arms while GIl idly strokes his hair and is caught watching them sleep. 

He hums a little, twisting just enough to look up at the older man with a sleepy smile and careful not to wake Jackie. 

“Glad you came?” Malcolm asks, voice rough with sleep.

In answer, Gil leans in with a soft, loving smile and kisses him lightly. “I don’t think you understand just how happy I am right now.”

But Malcolm smiles right back into the kiss, heart full. “I think I’ve got a pretty good idea.”


End file.
